El Puente de Luz
by EnterradoR
Summary: Un puente de luz une a las personas cercanas, pero también puede separarlas...


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Hola, aquí estoy con mi primer fic Trumai, ya que mi buena amiga Sophy Brief me pidió uno :P Cambié detalles de lo que vimos en Super, así que pueden tomarlo como un mundo alternativo (o como otra línea temporal xD). Espero que les guste este fic, por lo menos a mí me gustó y me emocionó mucho escribirlo.

* * *

 _ **El Puente de Luz**_

* * *

Abetos, álamos, pinos y robles parecían cobijar, cuales hermanos mayores, las flores que yacían a sus imponentes pies. Violetas y orquídeas surgían vanidosas, alimentadas por la arcillosa y fértil tierra que las alberga. El dulce aroma a bosque se esparcía por doquier y llenaría de alegría el olfato de cualquiera que tuviera la fortuna de pasar por allí. Era la madre naturaleza en persona quien se introducía a través de cada respiro. La inconfundible melodía de un riachuelo resuena más allá y alegres ardillas se dejan ver por las ramas de los árboles, buscando nueces de las cuales disfrutar. Como si no fuera suficiente maravilla, el trinar de pájaros de diversas especies se propaga por el ambiente y el canto de grillos intenta alcanzar la misma intensidad. Sí, quizás era un sitio demasiado precioso para poder apreciarlo con los sentidos mundanos. Había que apreciarlo con el _alma_ para disfrutarlo realmente. Seguramente este lugar, este bello templo de la naturaleza, era lo que más se asemejaba al paraíso si es que existía tal cosa.

Justo allí, cobijado por un cómodo arbusto que hacía las labores de cama, un hombre de cabellos lilas despierta después de una dulce y reparadora siesta. Abre sus ojos, parpadea unas cuantas veces y retira las legañas con el dorso de sus dedos. Se sorprende de tenerlas, pues ni su mente ni su memoria corporal recordaban el haber domido tanto. Al enfocar su vista hacia el frente, una sensación de desorientación se adueñó rápidamente de su ser. Comprime la sien, extrañado ante la bella visión que lo acoge; era un lugar sin dudas maravilloso, pero no recordaba de qué manera había llegado hasta allí.

Se rasca la cabeza a causa de la extrañeza mientras la frente pronuncia, todavía más, una arruga que evidencia su desconcertación. Parpadeó repetidas veces antes de que un nombre se viniera estrepitosamente a su mente: Mai.

¿Acaso había salido de paseo con ella? Quizás eso había sucedido, pero por más que lo intentó no logró recordar que hiciera tal cosa. Ciertamente le resultó muy extraño, pero expandiendo su preocupación no aclararía nada. Tenía que buscarla a ella para obtener las deseadas respuestas.

Sin perder más tiempo divagando, estiró brazos y piernas como una manera eficaz de extinguir el letargo inherente del recién levantado. Puso la mano derecha en la frente como visera, como si hubiera un fuerte e incómodo sol.

—¿Dónde estará Mai? —se preguntó a la vez que deslizaba su mirar de occidente a oriente, pero no logró divisar nada más que la floresta que lo rodeaba. Sabiendo que quedándose allí no obtendría respuesta, comenzó a caminar en su búsqueda. Se concentra en el femenino ki y, gracias a ello, emprende veloz rumbo hacia su dirección. No tardaría en llegar con ella.

Algunas piñas no comestibles, que se desprendían de los pinos de vez en cuando, adornaban el camino por el que Trunks avanza con prisa. Una alfombra de hojas tanto verdes como oxidadas cobijan sus pies. Tras un par de minutos, a la orilla de un adorable manantial que nacía desde un arroyo, atisba la figura de Mai. Instantáneamente una sonrisa se forma en su faz; es algo que suele suceder cuando el ser amado está cerca. Simplemente era inevitable sonreír cada vez que la veía.

No duda en regocijarse al observarla con más detalle: Mai, rodeada de violetas, está contemplando coloridas mariposas que pululan buscando delicioso néctar. Estaba lanzada a un lado de las flores, los brazos extendidos por detrás para mantener la espalda vertical. Como siempre, su traje militar la cubría como una segunda piel. A pesar que tal prenda no era para nada ceñida, de igual manera se podían apreciar sus delicadas curvas femeninas.

Él, incapaz de contener su emoción, clama su nombre a viva voz.

Ella voltea instantáneamente en dirección al llamado, reconociendo enseguida de quien se trataba. Esa voz le era absolutamente inconfundible. Podrían pasar mil años y aún así jamás la olvidaría.

—¡Trunks! — exclama desplegando el mismo y profundo sentir en su tono.

El guerrero corre hacia ella; Mai se pone de pie para recibirlo y, sin siquiera pensarlo, se funden en un abrazo de colosal cariño.

Aunque todavía no conformaban una pareja, lo parecían. No habían tomado la decisión de consolidar su relación como tal, únicamente por la necesidad de enfocarse en la laboriosa faena de derrotar a Black. El sentido de la responsabilidad les imposibilitaba cristalizar la felicidad que ambos merecían. Sencillamente no podían librarse de las cadenas impuestas por la obligación. No podían dejarse llevar por la felicidad que el amor ansiaba brindarles. Pero quizás la hora de hacerlo se aproximaba rápidamente, mucho antes de lo que ambos pudieran avizorar. Después de todo, para eso luchaban ambos: para alcanzar la felicidad que este mundo devastado merecía. Quizás, sólo por unos momentos, debían dejar de pensar en el mundo y pensar en ellos. Aunque la palabra "egoísta" tuviera una connotación negativa, a veces, para ser felices, es precisamente lo que más se necesita.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? — un matiz de curiosidad rellenó sus palpitantes lagunas azules.

Ella lo miró con tintes de inmensa ternura brotando a través de todo su semblante. — Vine a disfrutar de la naturaleza mientras dormías. No quería interrumpir tu sueño — una linda sonrisa esbozó su rostro. Con el hombre que amaba a su vera, simplemente era inexorable sonreír —Gracias a ello encontré este manantial tan bonito.

Trunks volvió su atención al susodicho, miró los reflejos de ambos en el líquido y comprobó la alegría que adornaba los ojos azabaches.

—Pero... ¿cuando vinimos aquí? No recuerdo nada la verdad —llevó una mano a su cabeza, una sonrisa tímida de por medio.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, adornando sus facciones con sorpresa.

—Es raro, pero no puedo recordar nada de lo que hemos hecho hoy —siguió deslizando su mirada hacia cada recoveco, buscando algo en el ambiente que le trajera a la memoria sus últimos recuerdos — ¿Es raro verdad? —acotó evidentemente confuso.

La fémina comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, mutando su mirada tierna a una inquisitiva. Por la forma tan atenta en que lo escrutaba, Trunks sintió el fluir de los nervios a través de su piel. Era la primera vez que Mai lo examinaba sin ningún pudor o escrúpulo de por medio.

—No te preocupes, eso no importa —dijo dulcemente al cabo de unos segundos, sin querer darle mayor importancia al asunto—. Vinimos a un día de campo al bosque, eso es lo realmente importante.

—Pero... —intentó una débil protesta que no alcanzó a convertirse en tal. No supo con que argumento continuarla.

— Yo creo que, quizás, todas esas reyertas con Black te han afectado un poco la memoria. ¿No crees? —propuso como la explicación más lógica y razonable.

El hijo de Vegeta abrió sus ojos a un tamaño anormal, acentuando su extrañeza a través de ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se decidió a preguntar, no muy seguro de si realmente quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Digo que puedes sufrir de una pequeña pérdida de memoria temporal a consecuencia de los golpes que has recibido de Black. No puedes pretender enfrentar a alguien que es mucho más fuerte que tú sin tener alguna secuela. Da gracias que todavía tienes tus recuerdos claros y sólo te faltan los de hoy. Así que no te preocupes, ya se te pasará — dijo haciendo alarde de una seguridad abismal.

Trunks parpadeó rápidamente, sorprendido de lo recién escuchado. Su mirar se perdió en la otra orilla del manantial, en el horizonte de forraje árboreo. Intentó evocar más recuerdos recientes, lo último que había hecho este críptico día, pero simplemente no consiguió hacerlo. Sólo trazos tenues y borrosos sugieron en él. Su mente, inconforme, trató de ir más allá en el tiempo y logró recordar a las personas y todos los rasgos de su vida en general, pero no los hechos acontecidos que tuvieran una antigüedad mayor a la de un día.

—Parece que tienes razón... —dijo vacilante, tras varios segundos— no logró recordar nada de lo que pasó hoy —sus ojos cielo esbozaron preocupación ante aquello. Si hubiera podido tomarse el cerebro con las manos para examinarlo, sin duda que lo habría hecho.

Mai posó una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola. Con ese gesto de sublime ternura consoló hábilmente la preocupación de su amado.

—No debe ser nada grave, sólo necesitas reposo. Más temprano que tarde lo que te pasa se revertirá. Ya verás que tengo razón. Disfrutemos este paseo. Eso es lo importante. A eso vinimos — le guiñó un ojo haciendo gala de una exquisita complicidad.

—Pero... ¿y si aparece Black? —un cariz de preocupación tomó su mirada con el último nombre.

—Black no ha aparecido en varios días... aprovechemos de disfrutar mientras podamos. Vivir siempre con miedo no es vida — él guardó mutismo unos segundos reflexionando lo dicho, luego asintió con una sonrisa como respuesta — ¿Demos un paseo por este bosque tan bonito? —lo invitó a la vez que desplegaba su brazo derecho como si lo invitara a atravesar una puerta invisible por delante de él.

—¡Sí! —contestó muy entusiasmado. No tardó en percatarse que si seguía cuestionándose, solamente arruinaría el día de campo que habían acordado y que no podía recordar — Siempre quise disfrutar de un paseo junto a ti en un lugar tan lindo como este. Si ya estamos aquí, aprovechemos este momento. No sabemos cuando podamos vivir otro.

—Lo viviremos. Ya verás que sí —dijo animada, intentando contagiarle su entusiasmo.

Ella era tan fuerte. Mai le inyectaba la confianza de que todo estaría bien de una forma o de otra. Trunks la admiraba de verdad.

—¡Vamos!

* * *

Caminan siguiendo el serpenteante arroyo, disfrutando del hermoso paraje que el bosque ofrecía. De pronto, entre los resquicios de las copas árboreas, anaranjados destellos comenzaron a anunciar que muy pronto caería el ocaso.

—Ya está cerca la puesta de sol, ¡mirémosla! —sugirió emocionada, cobijando brillantes destellos en las perlas negras que tenía por ojos — Busquemos un lugar donde poder mirarla.

—¡Claro! —apoyó su idea, realmente animado — ¿Pero en dónde?

—¡Sígueme! Mientras dormías yo encontré un lugar espléndido para ver el cielo.

Entusiasmado, Trunks siguió a su futura pareja rápidamente, pues ella se desplazaba en forma tan veloz que parecía estar trotando en vez de caminando. No tardaron mucho en llegar a un hermoso claro en donde, tal como dijo ella, podrían observar la bóveda celeste a placer.

Una vez más la belleza de la madre naturaleza no dudó en acariciarlos. Sus miradas danzaron a través del paraje, anhelando no perderse ningún detalle de la dulce epifanía que proyectaría el cosmos.

Ambos se dispusieron a lanzarse sobre el pastizal que cubría el suelo como una alfombra. Extrañamente, a pesar de estar cerca del manantial, no estaba húmedo. Sin embargo, Trunks, como buen caballero, coloca su chaqueta sobre el pasto para que Mai se siente en ella. Mai, sin embargo, no acepta el ofrecimiento.

—No es necesario, mi abrigo militar es impermeable —le lanza una risa divertida que él no duda en corresponder.

La oscuridad comenzaba a caer, tomando poco a poco la posesión del cielo. Se regocijaron como si hubieran tomado conexión con el mismísimo sol que se apagaba al ralentí. Gozaron, como nunca, con la prístina y hermosa manifestación de la naturaleza sideral. Tras unos minutos que se hicieron cortos, el astro rey emitió sus últimos destellos anaranjados antes de morir en el horizonte. A la siguiente mañana, como ha hecho durante incontables eones, renacería nuevamente. Ahora eran las estrellas y la luna quienes exigían su turno para brillar. Y no tardaron en comenzar a resplandecer como luciérnagas en el vasto firmamento.

—Qué bonito paisaje. El lecho del arroyo brilla a la luz de la luna —comentó sorprendido y encantado a la vez —. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía el tiempo de disfrutar un cielo así de bello.

—Y que mejor que hacerlo en tu compañía — soltó ella, sin filtros de por medio. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

El corazón de él también hizo fluir sangre hacia sus mejillas. Inquieto, su pie comenzó a moverse en forma rítmica como si estuviera siguiendo el compás de la música dictada por el murmullo del arroyo. En todo caso, no alcanzó a decir nada ya que Mai rápidamente hizo un comentario para cambiar el tema.

—¿Y si contamos las estrellas? — propuso algo nerviosa, intentanto aniquilar la timidez que se apoderó de sus rostros. Y lo logró.

—¡No terminaríamos nunca! — reaccionó Trunks en tono jocoso.

Ríeron. ¿Por qué existía tanta magia cada vez que estaban juntos?

—Mira, la luna resplandece más que en otras noches —Mai la indicó con el dedo adecuado para ello —. Pareciera que tiene envidia de que las estrellas llamen más nuestra atención.

—Yo creo que trata de brillar más que nunca porque tiene envidia de tu luz... —le dijo un cumplido que ni siquiera reflexionó. Un par de segundos después se arrepintió de haberlo dicho... o quizás no.

Mai se sonrojó nuevamente; hubiera querido devolverle el cumplido, pero su lengua pareció sufrir un vil calambre. Un nudo de timidez afloró en su garganta y tragó saliva para desanudarlo.

"¡Maldita timidez!" se dijo Mai, sin saber que el hombre a su lado, por divertido que sonara, estaba pensando exactamente las mismas palabras.

Trunks carraspeó para aclarar su voz. Esta vez sería él quien cambiaría el tema. — Esa estrella debe ser Venus, ¿no? —apuntó la esfera celeste, confiando que Mai no percibiera el rubor que se impregnó en sus mejillas. Por gracioso que sonara, con ella se sentía igual que un quinceañero inexperto —. Siempre escuché que la estrella más brillante en el cielo era Venus.

—Así es —confirmó—. Pero no menospreciemos a las demás estrellas que no son tan brillantes. También merecen ser tomadas en cuenta.

—Hasta con las estrellas te vuelves una justiciera — bromeó, dichoso.

Ella ríe. Él también.

—¿Sabías que estamos viendo la luz que esa estrella emitió hace mucho años? Incluso puede que esa estrella esté muerta a día de hoy.

—Ya sabía eso, cerebrito —movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo como afirmación a lo dicho.

—Bueno, algo tenía que decir para intentar demostrar que soy hijo de una científica —se rió demasiado; ella compartió la misma afección.

Terminada la risa, Mai, de improviso, quedó mirando fijamente un sector del firmamento que parecía llamarle mucho la atención. Sus ojos no se despegaban, como si las estrellas ubicadas allí la quisieran hechizar. Gracias a la visión, recordó una historia que un sobreviviente le contó tiempo atrás.

—¿Conoces la leyenda del escorpión? — se animó a preguntar, luego de girar su cabeza para mirar directamente el perfil masculino.

—¿La del escorpión y la rana? ¿O la del escorpión y el maestro? —mencionó las fábulas que recordaba de niño. En un mundo en que no existían la televisión o internet, y en el que apenas se captaban señales de radio, la lectura se había convertido en el pasatiempo de muchos supervivientes. Gracias a ella lograban escapar, a través de la imaginación, de la tortura en que se habían transformado sus vidas. Aquella cualidad podía ser una gran manera de curar las heridas.

—Ninguna de las dos —puntualizó —. Es otra poco conocida que creo que refleja mi vida.

Él forma con su boca la penúltima vocal. ¿Una historia que reflejaba su vida? Debía ser muy interesante entonces, pues ella seguía siendo un misterio que ansiaba descubrir. Mai era el enigma, Trunks el detective. Sin esperar más de un par de segundos, solicitó deseoso a la par de entusiasmado: — ¡Cuéntamela!

Ella sonrió alegre por el intenso afán que demostró.

—Se le conoce como "La llama del escorpión" — apuntó con su índice hacia un sector específico del cielo.

—La llama del escorpión... —repitió a baja voz, ensimismado—. No voy a olvidar ese nombre —hizo notar la importancia que la fábula tendría para él.

—¿Preparado? — él asintió como respuesta — Ay, espero contarla bien — comentó emocionada y enseguida prosiguió —: Un escorpión en el campo de Baldora mataba otros insectos para alimentarse y así poder sobrevivir. Entonces, un día, una comadreja lo encontró. El escorpión no tenía ningún lugar al cual huir. Sólo disponía de dos opciones: lanzarse a un pozo de dónde jamás saldría o morir luchando contra la comadreja. Él tomó la primera opción, se arrojó al pozo. Estaba atrapado y sabía que moriría de todas maneras —dio una pausa para tomar un profundo respiro —. Entonces se dijo: ¿Cuantas veces he devorado a otras criaturas? Pero esta vez que yo era la presa, escapé inundado en cobardía y terror. Y mira lo que ha pasado. Moriré solo en este pozo. Si hubiera peleado contra la comadreja habría muerto luchando y mi vida no se habría desperdiciado, le habría dado otro día de vida a ella. Pero ahora mi muerte no ayudará a nadie. Soy inútil. Por eso, amado Kamisama, te suplico, mira en mi corazón y escucha mi oración. En mi próxima vida no permitas desperdiciarme. Usa mi cuerpo para dar ayuda y felicidad. Deja que mi vida ilumine la de otros. Y entonces, repentinamente, el escorpión estalló en llamas que, sin embargo, no lo lastimaban: un brillante resplandor carmesí lo rodeó. Se elevó al cielo y con la luz de su cuerpo ardiente, iluminó la noche para siempre. Hoy todavía arde... es la Constelación de Escorpión —apuntó con el índice hacia el lugar que antes había observado tan atentamente.

Trunks escuchó atentamente todo el relato, asombrado por la forma profunda y sobrecogedora en que ella narró la fábula. Quedó para sus adentros. Sin palabras o comentarios. La historia era muy interesante, pero más que ella en sí, fue la forma emocionada en que Mai contó el relato lo que lo terminó sorprendiendo y cautivando a la vez. Alzó su mirada hacia el punto que indicaba Mai, con un esmero sin igual. Una atención que nunca había tenido para con el firmamento.

—Puede ser difícil notar la constelación, pero allí está — ella alzó más su índice, como si quisiera tocar el cielo nocturno con él.

—Mi madre la encontraría enseguida, es experta en muchas materias —un cariz carmín pintó sus mejillas, algo avergonzado por no atisbar la figura del escorpión — ¿Y por qué dices que refleja tu vida?

Ella se puso de pie. De forma intencional o no, que lo hiciera le brindaría solemnidad a las siguientes palabras que pronunciaría:

—Porque yo tampoco quería desperdiciarme —exhaló un suspiro que provino directamente desde su corazón —. Yo no fui una buena persona, Trunks. Cometí muchas fechorías. Pero cuando Black apareció todo lo que conocí en mi vida cambió. Mató a mis compañeros Pilaf y Shuu, y yo me salvé solamente por un milagro del destino. Entonces pensé en escapar y ocultarme, tal como el escorpión de la fábula lo hizo. Pero me di cuenta de algo muy importante: ¿De qué me servía huir? Hubiera desperdiciado mi vida tal como ese escorpión. Moriría sola y escondida en un hoyo profundo. Si moría, mi vida no ayudaría a nadie... Por eso decidí luchar. Por eso decidí no desperdiciar mi vida. Tal como ese escorpión, quería cambiar lo que fui. Quería luchar contra Black y si tenía que morir en el intento lo haría gustosa, puesto que siempre tendría la satisfacción de haber podido ayudar a los demás. Eso quería en mi vida. Luchar y no huir. Ayudar a más gente y no sólo a mí misma. Y gracias a esa decisión conocí a lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... gracias a esa decisión te conocí a ti, Trunks...

El aludido quedó sin palabras. La sobrecarga de emoción hizo que las olvidara por completo. Olvidó el vocabulario, el alfabeto e incluso que disponía de un par de cuerdas vocales. Lo olvidó todo, absolutamente todo, a excepción de una cosa: mirarla a ella. Contactar su alma con la de Mai a través de su intensa y fulgurante mirada abarrotada de sentires.

—Mai... —saboreó su nombre, conmovido. Su corazón palpitando como si tuviera el pecho abierto — No sabes cuanto me alegro que hayas tomado esta decisión. Me alegro tanto que no podrías entenderlo. Me cuesta mucho creer que fuiste una rufiana, pero si lo fuiste ya no importa. Lo que importa es quien eres ahora. Una mujer extraordinaria, única y excepcional — Trunks no era alguien que acostumbrase hacer cumplidos, de modo que la sinceridad del suyo se hizo todavía más evidente.

Las ventanas azules y azabaches se entrelazaron de una manera poética, candorosa, sublime. La soldado llevó el puño diestro a su boca, carraspeó para aclarar su voz y finalmente, con una sonrisa tímida, dijo:

—Me alegra que te haya gustado la fábula.

—Te felicito de verdad, Mai. Sabes de todo. Desde armas, flores e incluso hasta fábulas. Me tienes sorprendido realmente —la halagó con un dejo de orgullo y admiración en su tono de voz. Se sentía como un lobo ante la hipnotizante luna llena. Eso lograba Mai: hipnotizarlo, encantarlo, hechizarlo.

—Bueno en esta vida es bueno saber de muchas cosas — se rió, nuevamente con un dejo de timidez en su mirar.

—Pues tú lo sabes todo.

Ella fijó su mirada hacia el frente. Dio un suspiro tan profundo que pareció expulsar sus pulmones en él.

—No lo sé todo, Trunks... sólo ahora estoy comenzando a aprender lo que es el amor...

El aludido hizo temblar sus pupilas; una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo hicieron mella en su temple. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, producto de los nervios, comenzó a tirar un poco de la maleza que había allí.

—¿El amor? —preguntó nuevamente, como si antes no hubiese escuchado bien.

—Sí, el amor — confirmó con una sonrisa. Sus mejillas adquirieron un poco más de color del normal y su mirada obtuvo un brillo excepcional.

Trunks, a pesar de los años de los que podía hacer alarde, se sentía todavía un inexperto en la complicada materia del amor. Sabía todo lo que un guerrero debe saber, pero en el amor esa expertiz era muy poca. Su vida la había dedicado a proteger, cuidar y restaurar su mundo devastado más que a tener una pareja estable.

—¿Y qué crees que es el amor? —se atrevió a desear la respuesta.

Las pupilas de Mai viajaron por el globo ocular hasta tocar los rabillos. Permaneció meditabunda unos cuantos segundos, luego respondió:

—Creo que es ser feliz. Intentar ser feliz junto a la persona que amas. Es apoyarla cuando necesita ayuda. Hacerla reír cuando está triste. Darle compañía cuando está sola y comprenderla cuando se equivoca. Perdonarla cuando comete un error. Enseñarle algo cuando no lo sabe y consolarlo cuando esté triste. El apoyo constante del uno al otro, creo que eso es amor... — cerró sus ojos — Quizás me equivoque, pero eso es lo que he aprendido junto a ti... —volvió a abrirlos en dirección hacia él.

El hombre, sin darse cuenta, separó sus labios por el asombro que lo embargó. Había quedado sin palabras. Mai tenía la innata capacidad de dejarlo boquiabierto y paralizar el flujo de sus pensamientos. Bajó su mirada con timidez, pensando qué decir o qué hacer. Realmente no lo sabía. Tras unos cuantos segundos alzó la vista y sus pozos azules acariciaron los azabaches de ella.

—Mai... — convirtió su nombre en una poesía de amor. Ese nombre se había convertido en su todo. Ese nombre era su razón para seguir existiendo. Ese nombre era la razón para seguir luchando. Ese nombre lo era todo. Absolutamente todo.

Trunks, con la aparición de Black, había caído en una depresión profunda. Una que laceraba, magullaba y hería la dualidad cuerpo-alma hasta el último recoveco que la componía. No entendía cómo era posible que después de vivir un infierno con los androides, tuviera que vivir nuevamente algo que era incluso peor. Cada día tenía que lidiar con los sentimientos negativos que lo atacaban. Palabras como felicidad o justicia habían sido aniquiladas totalmente de este mundo. No sólo las palabras, sino también la humanidad misma iba camino al exterminio.

La vida suele poner pruebas muy duras; te castiga y te golpea una y otra vez hasta que logra derribarte. Aquello era de conocimiento general. Quien pegaba más duro no era 17, ni 18 o el mismísimo Black. Era la vida misma. Nadie azota más duro que ella. Pero precisamente de eso se trata la valentía que implica vivir, de sobreponerse a los golpes y levantarse nuevamente. Una y otra vez, no importando cuantas veces te golpeé.

Sin embargo, todo tiene un límite. Y la cantidad de desgracias que habían sacudido a este mundo era como recibir la estocada fatal de una afilada katana. En esta época todo había sido catástrofe tras catástrofe, tanta que mucha gente no logró soportar el dolor inimaginable de perder a todos quienes amaron. El suicidio era un buen consuelo ante el cruel padecimiento.

Un mundo en que el miedo era tu compañero todos los días de tu vida, era un mundo que no merecía vivirse. La muerte era la ansiada libertad ante el perenne sufrimiento.

Sumido en el dolor insoportable estuvo Trunks. Hundido en un oscuro y profundo pozo. Pero en el momento de la más negra oscuridad, apareció alguien que fue la luz.

Su luz.

Sí, incluso en la más negra oscuridad podemos hallar un resquicio de luz si aguardamos lo suficiente para encontrarla. Ella fue la luz que iluminó su vida. Ella fue el puente de luz que lo conectó a la gracia de la vida nuevamente.

Sobrevivir no es lo mismo que vivir. Y eso lo entendió mejor que nunca junto a Mai. La chica le abrió un mundo nuevo, uno en que terminaría conociendo un amor muy distinto al amor maternal o de amistad: el amor de pareja. Ella fue quien le abrió las puertas de ese umbral todavía desconocido. Y ella no sólo representaba esa hermosa palabra, sino también otra muy importante. Una que se había grabado a fuego lento, hace muchos años atrás, en las profundas redes de su mente: Esperanza. Eso era ella para él.

Mai era su esperanza.

En la desolación provocada por la amargura y la tristeza, aún hundido en el abismo del terrible sufrimiento, es posible impregnar cada jornada gris con toques de felicidad. Una mirada cómplice, una sonrisa tierna o simplemente compartir una lata de atún podían hacer la diferencia...

Detalles simples, pero con un significado realmente invaluable. Detalles que quizás en una vida normal poca gente se da el tiempo de apreciar, pero que en un mundo en que puedes perder la vida de un minuto a otro, tiene un significado gigantesco.

Ella es la que le siguió inyectando la convicción de que vale la pena pelear por ese prístino reino llamado felicidad. Cuando pensó que el dolor había consumido su alma, ella le demostró que todavía no era así.

Ambos se embarcaron en un aprendizaje sobre la entereza, la resiliencia y el coraje de lograr lo imposible. Si buscamos profundamente en nuestro corazón, encontraremos la fortaleza que subyace en nuestro espíritu y, aunque el pesar nos acose, hallaremos el puente de luz hacia la felicidad. El puente que nos lleva hacia la superación del dolor y, sobre todo, hacia el conocimiento de lo que nuestras almas son capaces de lograr.

El viaje del sufrimiento lo recorrían ambos con una dosis íntima de espiritualidad, ensalzando la esperanza de que un día todo será mejor. Todo su esmero y esfuerzos estaban puestos en ello. El camino fácil era rendirse, el difícil era seguir luchando.

No es necesario decir cual sendero escogieron ellos.

La odisea de las penurias los había unido para siempre. Y ahora, en este preciso y único momento que pareció romper todas las barreras del tiempo, el mundo circundante dejó de existir completamente. Sólo ellos existían.

—Trunks... yo... — venciendo la timidez, toma las manos de su amado y las aferra entre las suyas. Cada gesto, cada ademán, cada mirada, sobrecarga el aire con la pureza que sólo el verdadero amor puede crear.

Las ventanas azules se emocionan, desprendiendo brillosos tintes que recorrieron todo el globo ocular. Las palabras más lindas que podía existir las iba a recibir de los labios de quien tanto significaba en su vida. Pero él se adelantaría.

—Yo también te amo Mai —una increíble llama de sentimientos hizo acopio de todo su ser.

Ella lo mira sorprendida. Pero pronto el asombro cae derrotado ante el torbellino de emoción que se apoderó de su alma. Su corazón estalla en alegría, bombardeando sangre que realmente burbujea a través de toda su piel. Una radiante sonrisa llena de felicidad nace en su rostro, y sus ojos, a pesar de ser negros, dieron la genuina impresión de irisar.

—¿Cómo... —su voz tambalea— cómo supiste que diría eso?

—Tus ojos me lo gritan — la emoción fue tanta que los orbes azules comenzaron a volverse acuosos. La sonrisa, empero, se encarga de demostrar que las lágrimas que intenta contener son de dicha y felicidad.

—¡Oh, Trunks! ¡Te amo desde hace tanto! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —si Mai fuera alguien grosera, sin duda que habría agregado una palabra malsonante como terminación.

—Soy tímido... —dijo medio en broma, medio en serio. Llevó una mano por detrás de su cabeza como solía hacer su venerado maestro: Gohan.

Mai se ríe. Se ríe como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía. De hecho, quizás nunca en su vida se había reído tanto. Definitivamente la timidez en el amor era un problema. Si no lo fueran, quizás ambos habrían revelado sus sentimientos mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Lo único realmente importante era la verdad de sus sentires y que el amor, antes resguardado en la profundidad, había terminado saliendo completamente a flote. El submarino se había convertido en un avión. Incluso más que eso: en una nave espacial.

La única forma de agradecerle todo lo que él había provocado en su alma, era amarlo como se lo merecía y no dudar un instante en brindarle la vida si aquello era menester. Trunks pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

El viento se detuvo. Las pocas nubes cesaron sus movimientos. El sonido de las hojas también se paralizó por completo. El tiempo entró a un inusitado ralentí. Sólo dos emocionadas miradas tenían cabida en el universo. El excelso sentir que sólo el amor es capaz de crear, se propagó por cada recoveco. El mundo físico y el metafísico se unieron en una nueva dimensión que sólo el verdadero amor era capaz de crear. La misma naturaleza parecía temblar ante la expectación de lo que pronto sucedería. El paraíso ya no estaba en el cielo. No. El edén estaba con ellos, destellando como el plenilunio en la bóveda celeste. Las mismísimas estrellas parecían haber bajado del cielo para arder en el interior de sus dichosos corazones.

Sus almas dejaron la frontera impuesta por sus cuerpos y volaron una junto a la otra. Sin tener que reprimirse más por la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo. Sin más obligaciones, sin más atavíos deleznables.

Mai y Trunks entrelazan sus miradas, perdiéndose en un exquisito limbo en que solamente el amor existe. Sus corazones laten al mismo y maravilloso compás. Sus respiraciones efusivas impregnan el aire con deseo. Ese deseo perenne de hacer feliz a la persona que se ama. El sentimiento de ambos iba más allá de cualquier tipo de raciocinio o lógica. Trunks posa su frente en la de ella, moviéndola cariñosa y suavemente de un lado a otro. Sus cálidas narices hicieron gentil contacto también. El sueño que habían tenido por tanto tiempo, oculto en lo más profundo de sus corazones, se haría realidad en ese preciso instante.

Mai acaricia las mejillas masculinas con manos temblorosas, disfrutando cada centímetro de suave piel. Él hace exactamente lo mismo con ella. Los labios de cada uno eran la tentadora perfección que ambos desean obtener. Y decididos a eliminar cualquier barreras, escalan juntos hacia el cénit del amor. Se besan. Se besan conscientes de que, en esta época azotada por la desgracia, pueden morir en cualquier momento. Hambrientos el uno del otro devoran sus bocas con voracidad inhumana. Sus húmedas lenguas revolotean como abejas en busca de miel. La deliciosa y mágica miel del amor.

La felicidad, después de tanto tiempo, por fin tuvo la oportunidad de adueñarse de sus almas. Una felicidad verdadera, una emocionante y llena de sensaciones extraordinarias. Una inmensa felicidad que, por primera vez en años, podían disfrutar.

—Estaremos siempre juntos —tras el prolongado y dulce beso, se separa de ella para admirar sus facciones —. Mientras tú quieras estar conmigo, yo estaré contigo. ¿Quieres estar junto conmigo por siempre? —qué ilusión desprendían sus ojos, que emotividad resplandecía en cada centímetro de su piel.

Mai, conmovida hasta la última fibra, guarda un extraño silencio; le brillan los ojos pero a la vez un tinte furtivo de tristeza asoma en ellos.

—Me gustaría mucho — contesta finalmente, sonriendo en forma tenue. Sin embargo, a pesar de su sonrisa, el dejo de tristeza en su mirar persiste soterrado. Trunks no fue capaz de notarlo; estar sumergido completamente en la más profunda emoción bloqueó su percepción.

—Mientras estemos juntos superaremos cualquier cosa. No importa lo que suceda, siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre — los mares cristalinos que tenía por ojos, destellaron radiantes por el doquier de sus células.

Tras esas emotivas palabras, algunas lágrimas abrazan las mejillas de Mai, deslizándose como una tortuosa caricia. Tales lágrimas tiemblan al compás que sus ojos dictan. Sus manos cerradas emiten tremores sobre sus rodillas, apretando la tela del pantalón entre sus dedos. Clavando las uñas en sus muslos sin medir la fuerza utilizada en ello.

—Mai, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó atisbando que quizás algo de tristeza subyacía en su conmovido actuar.

—Nada, no te preocupes. Es sólo que me da mucha emoción esto —sonrió nuevamente.

* * *

Caminaron por el bosque alegres como nunca lo estuvieron antes. Dulces sonrisas se plasmaban en sus rostros como bellas obras de arte en un museo. Aquellas sonrisas eran dignas de ser pintadas en un bello cuadro. El paseo había sido, sin duda alguna, el mejor día de sus vidas. La felicidad por fin había tocado las puertas de sus almas.

Después del maravilloso viaje que habían disfrutado, llegaron a los confines del bosque. Lo habían atravesado todo, de punta a punta. Trunks jamás olvidaría la travesía más bella que había tenido en todo su existir. Aquel día de campo en que el genuino sentir salió a flote como nunca antes lo hizo. El más bello amor era ahora una realidad inexorable.

De súbito una corriente fría se filtró entre los cabellos de ambos. Trunks viró su mirada hacia el azote del viento y una luz muy intensa hizo contacto con sus orbes azulados. Era brillante y cegadora, casi al nivel de la luz del sol al mediodía. Debió refregar sus ojos para aminorar el ardor que los consumió. Tras varios parpadeos, miró nuevamente con su palma como visera y esta vez sus ojos no sintieron el ardor. De alguna manera, se habían acostumbrado a la luminosidad muy rápidamente o bien la misma había mermado su intensidad. Fue entonces que, al ver lo que tenía en frente, su mandíbula se abrió tanto que parecía tener intenciones de abandonar su quijada:

Era un puente de luz.

Cerró y abrió los ojos repetidas veces, tratando de ver otra cosa en cada parpadeo, pero no fue así. Nada cambió. Efectivamente lo que tenía en frente era un llamativo puente de luz blanca halógena.

—¿Qué es ese puente? ¡Nunca había visto algo así en mi vida! —exclamó totalmente sorprendido. Debía ser un espejismo, una alucinación.

Mai, extrañamente, no compartía su asombro. Cerró los ojos y sus pulmones emitieron un suspiro con sabor a tristeza.

—Yo tampoco... —su voz, completamente lánguida, dio prueba que ese puente había afectado su ánimo por alguna razón.

Trunks estaba tan absorto en la sorpresa que no percibió las señales de tristeza que el semblante de Mai emitía. Acentúa su mirada intentando dilucidar de qué se trataba este llamativo misterio. Al otro lado puede observar un pórtico hecho, al igual que el puente, completamente de luz.

—¿Por qué hay tanta luz del otro lado? ¿Adónde dirige este puente?

Los labios de Mai permanecieron silentes. Parecía no querer decir lo que tenía que decir. Y de hecho, de haber podido evitar sus próximas palabras lo habría hecho. Habría condenado sus labios al silencio. Pero no podía hacerlo...

—Todos debemos atravesar ese puente algún día... pero todavía no es tu turno. Todavía no.

El hombre de cabellos lilas frunce el ceño sin entender a que se refiere su amada. Lo crípticas que resultaban sus palabras lo desconcertaron totalmente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Mai intenta sonreír. De verdad que lo intenta, pero le es imposible. Lágrimas caen de sus ojos, abrasando sus mejillas como si cada una de ellas le provocara llagas inconmensurables de dolor. Llora un río, un lago y un mar. Llora sin parar. Simplemente no es capaz de evitarlo.

Trunks abre sus ojos totalmente asombrado por el drástico cambio de ánimo que exhibía Mai de un momento a otro. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

—Mai, ¿qué te sucede? —inquiere preocupado, intentando entender lo que sucedía. La toma de los hombros y se agacha un poco para ponerse a su altura. Enfoca su mirada en la de ella, destellando angustia.

—Perdóname; quise que esto fuera algo feliz. Algo lindo. Pero no pude... soy débil si se trata de ti...

—No entiendo, ¿qué te pasa? —la preocupación yacente en su corazón escaló varios niveles.

Ella llora más. Incontenibles lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, una tras otra, como una cascada que aumenta su flujo en días de lluvia. Trunks, sin vacilar siquiera un mísero segundo, la cobija en su pecho como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Acaricia los sedosos cabellos azabaches con las yemas de sus dedos, intentando darle solaz.

—Mai, ¿qué te pasa? Me tienes angustiado.

Las garras de un incómodo mutismo desgarraron el ambiente. El silenció se prolongó por varios segundos.

—Tenemos que despedirnos, Trunks —anuncia de repente. Se separa un poco del pecho masculino y, aunque por un momento trata de intercambiar miradas, no puede sostener la inquisitiva de él.

—¿Despedirnos? ¿Por qué?

—En este viaje no puedes ir tú...

Esas palabras lo sentenciaron al silencio por otro largo momento. Un enjambre de dudas atrofió parcialmente su lengua.

—¿Por qué? —atinó a preguntar nuevamente, completamente confundido.

—Porque de este viaje —temblaron sus cuerdas vocales, llenas de dramatismo y dolor — de este viaje nunca se vuelve...

Frunce su ceño y su talante adquiere un tono mustio. Su piel no dudó en hacer suyo un color blanco de espanto. ¿Qué significado tenían aquellas palabras? Al tratar de esbozarlo, escalofríos se deslizan por su espalda como viles latigazos de serpientes.

—No... no entiendo... —tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo— ¿a qué te refieres?

—Este es un viaje de despedida, Trunks...

Las manos de él apretaron las de ella. Fue el inmediato impulso que su corazón emitió. No habría despedida alguna. No sabía a qué se refería, pero fuera lo que fuera no la dejaría partir a ningún lado. Mai se quedaría con él, como debía ser.

—¿Pero por qué es una despedida? No entiendo... —musitó visiblemente afectado. El calibre de su preocupación comenzó a subir a niveles realmente escabrosos.

Más lágrimas surcan las mejillas de la pelinegra. Es la respuesta que no quería decir la que tanto la hace sufrir.

—Debo irme... — la tristeza la consumía como el fuego al papel. Sus dientes crepitaban en su boca por la nefasta emoción que la acongoja.

—No Mai, estás loca. No tienes que ir a ningún lado. Te quedarás conmigo —negó con su cabeza con abierta desesperación.

—¿Ves lo que hay al otro lado del puente? —soltó sus manos de las de él para apuntar con su índice.

Trunks dirigió su vista hacia allá, observando el pórtico de luz que titila sin cesar. Seguía sin entender qué era aquello. Por la preocupación no se dio el tiempo de apreciar los detalles del portal, pero de haber puesto atención se habría dado cuenta que, además de llamativo, era algo muy hermoso.

—No veo nada Mai... —ladeó su vista para mirarla nuevamente, pero ella ya no estaba a su vera. Un severo sobresalto dio su corazón al notarlo. El órgano que lo mantenía con vida dio brincos de desesperación por todos los rincones de su pecho. La busca con su ávida mirada y no tarda en ver el contraste que la figura femenina provocaba con la luz. Estaba cruzando el puente a paso apresurado.

—¡Mai! — aúlla su nombre con una angustia sin igual. Grita totalmente frenético. Corre hacia ella a toda prisa pero el puente de luz se corta, obligándolo a permanecer en la orilla. Trata de volar, pero por alguna razón desconocida no puede hacerlo.

Ella se gira, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, esboza una auténtica sonrisa.

—Trunks, todavía no es tu turno de cruzar este puente. No olvides mis palabras. ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha con todo tu corazón! ¡Es él lo que te da la fuerza, no son tus músculos ni tu velocidad! ¡Es tu corazón lo que te hace fuerte! ¡Nunca lo olvides!

—¡Mai! ¡No te vayas! ¡Te lo suplico!

—Si no te desvías de la entereza y escuchas la valentía que hay en tu corazón, incluso en condiciones terribles, puedes escalar cualquier montaña. No importa lo alta y escarpada que esta sea. Nunca lo olvides, Trunks.

—¡Mai, tú tienes que estar a mi lado!

—Ojalá pudiera quedarme contigo... ojalá pudiera Trunks —más lágrimas afloran en sus ojos. Sigue llorando sin cesar. El dolor era demasiado intenso para poder soportarlo. Era el sufrimiento más grande que había tenido en toda su existencia, de hecho.

—¡Entonces quédate! —gritó suplicante.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar... —jamás se había escuchado una voz más triste—. Así como yo no puedo evitar amarte. Te amo Trunks. Te amo. Siempre te amaré —con lágrimas escurriendo por su faz, invoca la entereza necesaria que le permite hacer un férreo y solemne saludo militar — Hasta siempre, amor mío...

—¡Mai! ¡No te vayas! ¡No!

La silueta de ella comienza a desvanecerse al alero de la luz. Trunks, no importándole morir en el intento, toma distancia, coge impulso y corre a toda velocidad dispuesto a brincar hasta la otra orilla para alcanzarla. No la abandonaría. Aunque tuviera que morir, jamás la abandonaría. ¡Nunca!

El salto fue realmente impresionante. Tanto que rompió cualquier barrera impuesta por la lógica. Sin embargo, a pesar del tremendo esfuerzo puesto en él, Trunks cae a un insondable abismo...

* * *

Despierta transpirando. Sudando un río. Dios, ¿qué había pasado? Parecía que todo había sido un mal sueño, una vil pesadilla espantosa. Se seca el sudor que castiga su frente. Que alivio era ver que todo había sido un mal sueño. Toda la travesía por el bosque había sido grandiosa, pero ese final tan descarnado en que se separaban le partió el corazón en miles de pedazos.

Llevó la mano derecha al pecho y notó como su órgano vital golpeaba su pecho ferozmente. Parecía querer abrirlo para salir a través de él.

Todo había sido tan real que fue como si lo hubiese vivido en carne propia. Fue absorvido por el mundo onírico de tal forma que su mente y su cuerpo lo transformaron en real. No quería volver a tener un sueño así nunca más en su vida. Sin embargo, se dice que todo sueño tiene un significado oculto que hay que dilucidar. ¿Cuál significado tendría este?

Trunks se había hundido tanto en sus reflexiones que no tomó noción de que era lo que lo rodeaba. Tampoco del lacerante dolor que azotaba todo su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente dio cuenta de ambas cosas, todos sus pensamientos se paralizaron. También sus ojos, los músculos de su faz e incluso su corazón se congeló.

Mira a su alrededor y sus ojos mueren en vida al ver que estaba rodeado por escombros. Polvo, concreto destrozado, fierros humeantes. Todo lo que había sido la ciudad en que se alojaban estaba en el suelo.

Abre sus ojos hasta un tamaño sobrenatural, paralizado ante la horrible expectativa que el temor le engendró. Una terrible idea se clava en su mente con una hostilidad demoníaca. Traga saliva inevitablemente. Tiembla como una maldita gelatina.

— No... —musita sobrepasado por el mar de angustia que su alma sentía — ... No...

Niega con su cabeza por forma refleja. No puede creer la información visual que están procesando sus ojos. El pánico que sintió en la pesadilla pugna por volver. No puede ser cierto lo que ve. Debía ser una equivocación, ¡tenía que serlo!

Lleva sus ansiosas y temblorosas manos a los escombros y comienza a levantarlos con desesperación. Los lanza por detrás suyo a la vez que los orbes azules sueltan lágrimas a contra viento. Escarba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Finalmente, sólo un par de metros bajo los escombros que retiró, ve algo que paraliza totalmente su alma y la llena del más gélido terror: el cuerpo ensangrentado de Mai.

El fulminante golpe de dolor hizo que su cerebro lo recordara todo. Trunks enseguida suelta lágrimas punzantes que hacen arder sus ojos; queman sus mejillas por el dolor sin parangón.

El malvado Black los había atacado de improviso, un ataque tan súbito que no tuvieron posibilidad alguna de escapar. La acometida había sido tan potente que ni siquiera alcanzó a proteger a Mai...

Cae de rodillas y aferra el cuerpo del ser amado; la desesperación se inyecta en sus venas como un cruel e hiriente maleficio.

—¡Mai, despierta!

Suplica, implora, ruega.

—¡Mai, por favor! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Eres lo único que me queda!

La sacude; le brinda respiración cardio-pulmonar. Golpea su pecho una y otra vez, anhelando activar el corazón de su amada nuevamente. Pero todo lo que hace es en vano. Por más esfuerzo que ponga y por más lágrimas que derrame, nada la hará reaccionar.

El hombre no logra entenderlo. Simplemente no puede hacerlo. Sigue gritando, desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales hasta quedar completamente afónico. La remueve entre sus brazos como si eso pudiera despertarla del sueño mortal en que había caído.

Tardará muchísimo tiempo antes que pueda asumir el trágico destino de su amada: Mai había fallecido hacía un par de horas atrás. Pero de alguna misteriosa e inexplicable manera, mientras él también yacía al borde de la muerte, el alma de Trunks se conectó con la de Mai y la acompañó en su despedida de la vida...

La acompañó en el triste y desolador viaje final...

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_

* * *

 _Nota Final_ : _Este fic fue inspirado por la película animada japonesa "Night on the Galactic Railroad" o en español "Una noche en el ferrocarril galáctico". La recomiendo porque a mí me emocionó tanto que me motivó a escribir este fic. Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._


End file.
